The Aftermath
by Elisima
Summary: Sirius Black felt alone. But not just alone, He felt as though his heart had been ripped out and stepped on. He's lost everything.


**The Aftermath by DanielleHalford**

Please not i do not own anything, everything here goes to J.K Rowling, because she is absolutely amazing! 

**THE NIGHT OF OCTOBER THE 31****ST**** 1981**

'**Its been fourteen years, and still not a day goes by that I don't miss your dad' - Sirius Black.**

He watched as Hagrid and Harry roared away in his motorcycle. He wouldn't be needing it anymore he didn't think. His godson was going into a better place, and that was away from Sirius. He deeply thought he was the cause for there deaths. If only he hadn't convinced James to move the protection over to Peter..

Sirius stood in front of the abandoned house that was in ruins. So many thoughts and questions going through his head he didn't know what to do. With a shaky breath he opened the gate as a squeal came out of it piercing the silence of the night. Eerie. He walked up to the door shaking. As he entered me tried to stifle a sob. Walking over to the bottom of the stairs lay James Potter's body. His brother, his companion through his life.. His family. His face a ghost of determination and utter terror in his eyes clearly there even in death. He still couldn't believe it. He kneeled down and put a shaky hand to his face, his glasses missing but his eyes still wide open gazing up at him. He was as cold as ice.'James?' he whispered 'Prongs? Prongs! No! you cant do this to me please don't leave me I need you I'm so sorry I didn't protect you I'm sorry, I killed you, oh my god its all my fault, if I knew it was Peter I wouldn't have don't anything… I've killed you.. please.. Please forgive me..'

There was no response from his dear friend. Nothing. He was gone. He let the tears fall freely from his eyes now, there was no point hiding them. The infamous Black exterior mask could never help him now, he had lost his hope.. The escape he had from his family in sixth year, they had been together through everything with each other, the Marauders were slowly falling apart.

Looking around he felt sick to his stomach. Skimming over the photos on the walls, Lily and James dancing in the park.. Harry laughing with utter joy as James made him chuckle countless times.. His heart felt as though ice had built layers around it at the sight of the next picture. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs and Lily together with smiles on there faces.. That was the day James had finally came up with enough courage to propose to Lily. James always knew there was something special about her, and he was right. She was beautiful in many more ways than one. He smiled shortly as he took the frame off the wall and smashed it on the ground, bending over he slipped the photo out at put it into his pocket. He never wanted to lose them.

He turned around and grimaced at the thought of going upstairs but he had to do it. Slowly taking one step at a time he made his way up, caution seeping through him. At the top he turned and made his way into the nursery and his heart stopped at the sight. His breath caught in his throat. Lily.. Beautiful Lily was on the floor dead. He walked over and let out another sob as he bent down to see her piercing green eyes looking back at him. What was he doing to do without them? The feeling of agonizing guilt way layering through himself. As he gently put his hand at the side of her face rubbing the tracks of tears that still hadn't dried on her face he couldn't help but apologize.

'I'm so sorry Lils, I've failed you all.. But remember you'll always be my little Lily Flower' his voice cracked. 'I love you. I loved you both, I'm so sorry I should have done better and now with Harry-' he stopped suddenly as he looked around for the cot at the other side of the room.

Thinking that once they were a happy family in this house was not believable at all. It was, infact, in ruins. There were bits of rubble everywhere and nearly everything was destroyed up here. He wished he could change everything.

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head lingering for a few seconds and then put his forehead to hers. 'Goodbye Lils, I promise wont let you down any more. I know you would stop me if you were here but he has to take the consequences. I really do love you all. I promise one day Ill look after Harry for you both.'

As he made his way downstairs he walked over to James. To think that the last time he had seen his brother was when they had cheerily been laughing and cheering was painful to think. He never got to say goodbye.

He bent down and placed his lips by his ear 'I'm so sorry but I have to do this, I cant let him just walk away. James you're my brother, I love you. I never will be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I'll see you soon I promise.' with a simple kiss on the cheek he got up and left.

The cold winters night air was rushing against him as he stood outside breathing it in with closed eyes.

He knew what he had to do.

He was going to kill Peter.

* * *

thank you for reading, and if you could leave a review that would be great!  
loving Sirius Black forever..  
DanielleHalford


End file.
